Sparx's Cousins
by GiLaw
Summary: Just read. Kinda explains why Sparx is afraid of water . . .


**Wazzup my favourite people?**

**Alas, my fangirliness has worked to my advantage once again and I have come up with an idea which I THINK people should like . . . Enjoy! **

**Sparx's Cousins**

"Hey guys! Look what I found," called Otto, running into the command centre. The team looked up and saw that he was carrying a little creature in his hands. It looked like a little Pokemon with pointy ears and human eyes with brown and white fur. Every now and again it would make the cutest squeaky noises.

"What is that?" asked Nova as she, Chiro, Antauri and Gibson walked up to look at the creature. Sparx was in his room polishing his beloved magnets.

"Be careful!" Gibson warned them. "That creature could be dangerous!"

"Oh come on! How can that thing be dangerous?" Chiro laughed, taking the thing off Otto. "What the blazes is it anyway? It kinda reminds me of Thingy." He turned to Antauri. "Can we keep it."

Gibson shuddered. "Oh no! I don't want it sabotaging my lab or damaging the computer cables or-"

"I don't see why not," said Antauri. "After all it does seem pretty harmless."

"YAAAAAAAAAY!" Chiro and Otto cheered. The creature made a squeal with happiness and made a noise as if to say "Yay!" too.

"Could you **please** give it a bath? It's hair is filthy!" exclaimed Gibson.

Otto nodded, anything to keep the cute little critter. "Okay!"

He was about to head off to the bathroom- and suddenly Sparx came shooting down his red tube, racing towards Otto.

"DON'T PUT IT NEAR WATER!"

Before anyone could react, Sparx had ran up to Otto and snatched the creature off of him.

"HEY! GIVE IT BACK!" Otto demanded, as the creature squealed in fright.

"What's gotten into you?" asked Nova, concerned.

Sparx held the creature defensively in his hands. "This is NOT a Furby or a Pokemon or what you think it is. It's a GREMLIN!"

Everyone stared at him.

"A Gremlin? Even I didn't know that," said Gibson.

"Whatever. Just- DON'T GET IT WET!" Sparx warned them.

"And why not? It seriously needs a bath! Look at the state of it!" Gibson protested.

Sparx held the Gremlin even tighter. "If you get 'em wet then he'll . . . he'll

"He'll what?" asked Chiro.

Sparx gulped before replying "He'll MULTIPLY!"

"Multiply? How's that a bad thing! LET'S PUT HIM IN THE BATHTUB!" laughed Otto.

Nova gave Sparx a look. "How do you know this?"

Sparx gulped again. "My cousin told me."

His teammates' eyes widened.

"Sparx, you never told us you had a cousin," said Antauri, giving the red monkey a "You had better tell us the truth" stare.

"We- well . . ."

"Tell us," Nova insisted.

He sighed. "I have a cousin names Pete."

No one replied. They just stared at him.

"Go on," said Antauri.

"We- well . . . oh Monkey Doodle, how do I explain this? His brother Billy found one of these guys and then Pete told me that he 'spilled' water on him and he multiplied! And the ones that appear- they're just NASTY!"

Silence.

"Oh," went Chiro. "So that's it?"

"Yeeeeaah," murmured Sparx, blushing a little. "Ish."

Otto took the Gremlin off of Sparx and walked over to his green tube. "Ohhh aren't you adorable? I wonder what I'm gonna call you . . ."

And he shot up the green tube.

Antauri returned to meditating.

Gibson returned to his lab.

Chiro headed off to play video games.

Nova stayed with Sparx.

"Is this why you're scared of water?" she whispered.

Sparx nodded shyly.

"It's okay," whispered Nova, kissing him on the cheek. "You don't have to be afraid."

"I guess you're right," Sparx sighed. "Cause I was gonna tell you about the time when my OTHER cousin's friend nearly drowned after getting pushed off a pirate ship . . ."

Nova giggled. "Oh Sparx, how many cousins do you have?"

"A lot."

Later that night, the team were all sound asleep. Otto had made a bed for the Gremlin and they were sleeping soundly. Nova had insisted on sleeping with Sparx because she felt like he needed cheering up after that embarrassment.

In the middle of the night, Sparx woke up to the sound of Otto saying very loudly "You seem hungry. Let's get you a midnight snack."

Sparx groaned. "Nova, what time is it?"

The yellow monkey stirred for a moment before moaning "It's half one in the morning. Why?"

"I dunno," sighed Sparx shaking his head. "I just have a bad feeling."

Nova nodded and cuddled up to him. Sparx lay back down and put his arm around her. He heard Otto walking back to his room. "Here you go! Enjoy the food, little guy!

Sparx relaxed and closed his eyes . . .

.

.

.

.

.

The red simian woke up with a fright. "SHIT!"

**And I think you can guess what happened next. I think we all know who this is inspired by . . . HAPPY DANCE FOR AN AWESOME CHILD ACTOR AND LATER VOICE ACTOR!**

**Please Read and Review and check out my other stories and until next time- Wow, imagine if Super Robot Monkey Team was never invented- I WOULDN'T GIVE A SPARKY ABOUT THAT COREY FELDMAN! XD**


End file.
